September
by Sonidos-de-desesperacion
Summary: Historia basada en canción con el mismo nombre. Dipper se despierta en medio del bosque sin tener conocimiento de como llego ahi y de que acaba de pasar, espera que al llegar a la cabaña del misterio pueda descubrir que paso.
Desperté en medio de la nada algo atontado, me levante del suelo mientras me sacudía el polvo que cubría mi ropa al moverme note que mis brazos y piernas arden mucho pero no veo sangre ni moretones incluso…Es raro, tengo una rara sensación, se siente todo tan oscuro y solo, es muy extraño, es distinto a lo que he pasado antes siento que me falta algo… Quizás alguien. El bosque se ve oscuro y peligroso y estando solo me siento vulnerable, debo regresar a la cabaña del misterio.

Empecé a caminar lo más rápido que mi estado actual me permitía y logre salir del bosque, me alegro de al menos estar en el pueblo…Aunque también luce muy extraño, esta vacío, no hay nadie esa sensación de soledad empeora, no es normal que el pueblo este así a esta hora del…¿Día? ¿Es de día, no? Miro al cielo y no puedo distinguirlo, está demasiado gris no sé si es de mañana, tarde o noche. Genial para empeorar todo está empezando a llover, ¿Por qué mi cabeza se está mojando? ¿Qué no llevo mi gorra? Qué raro, yo jamás dejaría mi gorra, bueno no es como si importase mucho, tengo problemas mucho mayores que esa simple cosa. Tengo que llegar a la cabaña.

Después de un rato y con mucho esfuerzo logre llegar, me sorprende no haberme desmayado, el ardor de mi brazos y piernas aumento por apretar el paso debido a la lluvia y aparte no es como si tuviera muy buena condición física, en verdad me siento como si últimamente hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo, ahora está más oscuro estoy seguro que es de noche, por fin estoy en casa y eso extrañamente no me alegra, el lugar se ve horrible... Más de lo que normalmente se ve, todo está dañado, la puerta, las ventanas, la mercancía e incluso las exhibiciones, Me pregunto si alguien que le haga competencia a mi tío hizo esto, es normal de el jugar sucio y esto podría ser una especie de venganza.

-¡SOOS! ¡WENDY! ¡Chicos ¿están aquí?! –grite sin recibir ni siquiera el más simple sonido como respuesta- TIO STAN! MABEL! –esto me está preocupando, empecé a recorrer toda la planta baja, y esta todo igual de destruido, la pantalla de la tele está rota, los muebles fuera de lugar, la cocina hecha un asco, cosas esparcidas por montones, algo realmente inusual debió de pasar, pero lo más importante ¿DONDE SE SUPONE QUE ESTABA YO CUANDO PASO? Okey, okey debo de calmarme.

Deje de pasearme por la sala y cocina para acercarme a la tienda de regalos de nuevo y encaminarme a la máquina de dulces, estire el brazo para acercar la mano hacia los botones… ¿Qué demonios hacia? Me siento tonto, olvide por un momento que es la entrada al sótano, me quede pensando unos momentos en el código para tener acceso a la escalera que me llevaría ahí. (Vaya esto da miedo) pensé mientras la entrada se abría y bajaba las escaleras es como un juego, un sueño o quizás una pesadilla pero no se siente así ¿Extraño no?, da mucho mal rollo, llego al sótano y camino por el lugar, es bastante grande, hay un montón de inventos a medio hacer y deshacer, papeles regados por todas partes, vidrios rotos y olor a humedad, ya saben lo típico que uno encuentra a diario en la casa de su tío ¿cierto? Já es interesante el lugar incluso me siento observado, me siento así desde que desperté, como si me observaran miles de ojos, todo el tiempo en todo lugar pero se siente agradable ¿me explico? Siento como si me cuidaran.

A lo lejos logro visualizar una figura en el suelo y corrí hacia él, al llegar me incline para observarlo mejor -¿Stan? ¿Qué rayos?- Le hable al cuerpo inerte en el suelo, se veía golpeado y con su arma aun en la mano, parece que no se rindió fácil a lo que sea que lo atrapara - Tío Stan – Mire con tristeza, me daba pena el anciano, sus ojos estaban abiertos, quien sea que lo haya acabado debió de haberlo hecho sufrir un buen rato, me sentí peor al pensar eso por lo que puse mis manos sobre la suya, la acaricie suavemente como si eso fuera ayudar en algo, en eso noto algo extraño ¿Desde cuándo Stan tiene 6 dedos en cada mano? –Tío Stan –Lo observe más detenidamente, se ve diferente, en especial su cabello – Ford –Salió la palabra de mis labios mientras abría los ojos de la sorpresa ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE OLVIDARA QUE TENGO DOS TIOS?, me golpe en la cabeza por ser tan torpe.

/

 _-POR FAVOR ALGUIEN DETENGALO, NOS MATARA A TODOS- Escuchaba la voz de Stan, se escuchaba preocupado_

 _-¡Rápido, está cerca! – Decía Soos buscando la manera de salir y huir de lo que lo tuviera tan aterrado_

 _-No por favor, no, ¡DETENTE YA! – Wendy lloraba por el miedo_

 _-Mabel, no llores cálmate, lo detendré – Una promesa de Stanford hecha para Mabel_

 _Un llanto se escucha en la oscuridad, solo eso queda._

 _/_

-Aghh – tuve un dolor de cabeza horrible, ¿Qué paso aquí? Necesito averiguar que paso, no entiendo nada, el tío Ford esta heri…-Solté un suspiro - Muerto, necesito encontrar a alguien, quien sea. Me concentre de nuevo en el rostro de mí ya fallecido tío, con cierta pena me atreví a cerrar sus ojos que aun reflejaban miedo y dolor, si lo pensaba así pareciera más que esta dormido y que algún día despertara, aunque sé que jamás será así, después me aleje del cuerpo para dirigirme a la salida de ese lugar y encaminarme a el segundo piso, donde estaba mi cuarto, el sonido de mis paso al subir las escaleras no era para nada agradable.

Entre a mi cuarto que extrañamente era lo único que se mantenía en orden, observe todo con calma, me senté en mi cama quedando de frente con el lado del cuarto de mi hermana – Mabel – Dije triste- ¿Por qué? Tu parecías ser la más preocupada de separarnos y ahora desde que me decidí a estar con Ford me has dejado abandonado, no te culpo te sientes mal pero yo me siento peor – Le hablaba a la nada, en verdad no podía verme ni sentirme más patético- Ford no resulto ser tan buen maestro como pensé, mucho menos buen tío, hablar con él es peor que hablar con la pared y ni hablar de Stan, me odia por dejarte aunque al parecer el no noto que tu desde hace tiempo me abandonaste. Wendy también me odia ¿sabes? Por eso de las chicas debemos de unirnos y lo que sea –Dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos- Soos me ve con tristeza, no me culpa de nada de hecho él sabe que estoy peor que tú, solo él sabe que tú me dejaste primero –Cerré mis ojos un momento, pensando en que más te diría aunque fuera inútil ya que no escucharías- Mabel este verano he cambiado, hemos cambiado deje de ser un cobarde y me convertí en un triste intento de hombre ¿De qué me sirve sentirme fuerte si me siento solo?, jamás te quise lejos de mí, jamás, y es que tu sabias, siempre has sabido que sufro mucho, soy débil y me aferre a ti, mi única esperanza, eras mi estrella fugaz ¿sabes?

Reí un poco por acordarme de cierta pelea con cierto demonio isósceles

En verdad el apodo te queda, eras la luz, la esperanza y los buenos deseos de todos aquellos que te conocían pero en especial eras mi esperanza, contigo aunque el mundo me odiara podía decir que todo estaba bien, pero dejo de ser así, aparecieron más personas en nuestras vidas, que poco a poco… No sé, me olvidaste, si hacia algo siempre era egoísta si tu hacías algo eras la chica buena. Creo que dejaste de verme hace tiempo como tu hermano gemelo para solo verme como … El nerd de las teori-locas – Empecé a llorar, en verdad siempre he estado solo, nadie me entiende y quien podía hacerlo me ignoraba porque ya tenía sus propios intereses, hermosa familia ¿verdad?

/

 _-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿En verdad crees que me asustas con tu arma? ¿Crees que teniéndolo a el serás capaz de detenerme? ¿En verdad lastimarías a tu querido sobrino? –Conozco esa voz burlona_

 _-Tú no eres Dipper –Decia Ford con la voz envuelta en ira pero con los ojos cristalinos, como si más que enojo sintiera frustración_

 _-Y si no importa ¿Por qué no disparas? ANDA DISPARA, ACABA CONMIGO COMO HICE CON TU HERMANO, HAZLO, oh es cierto lo olvidaba a ti ya no te importa el, en cambio a él si le importabas tú, tanto que decidió recibir el golpe por ti, prácticamente tú lo mataste_

 _-CALLATE – Su voz estaba quebrada y de sus ojos salían las lágrimas_

 _-Es el final de toda la familia Pines, HOY ES EL DIA EN QUE TODOS CAERAN DE LA PEOR FORMA POSIBLE._

 _/_

-Aggh maldición yo… Ahh – El dolor era insoportable, me recosté en la cama mientras mi respiración se agitaba y llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza, sin más deje de forzar, me relaje y simplemente me deje llevar por el dolor.

 _/_

 _-¿Y bien? Pine tree ¿Qué me dices? ¿Eh? Es una buena oferta ¿no? –Dijo el extraño ser amarillo en un tono casi amigable como si en verdad me estuviera haciendo una favor mientras que yo solo podía guardar silencio y pensaba cabizbajo- Oh vamos niño no es la primera vez que lo hacemos, en verdad creo que tú y yo haríamos un gran equipo, piénsalo triangulo y pino ¿Acaso no es una combinación ganadora? Además lo que te ofrezco es una promoción, hoy estoy de oferta-Decía en tono juguetón como si fuera una broma- no solo será eso sino que además no solo te ofrezco todos los secretos de este pueblo miserable si no los del mundo entero, se cuánto amas los misterios que estarías dispuesto a convertirte en uno._

 _No hubo respuesta por parte mía_

 _Entonces el levito peligrosamente cerca de mí para tomarme del cuello y hacer que lo mirara directamente- No me gusta que me ignoren y lo sabes._

 _Le di un manotazo para que me soltara pero seguía viéndolo directamente a los ojos… Digo ojo -Tsk No molestes –Dije tratando de sonar rudo como si no tuviera miedo ni dudas._

 _-Wohohohoh niño tienes más actitud – Si tuviera boca puedo casi jurar que estaría sonriendo- no te portes así Pine tree es que en verdad es el mejor trato del mundo, piénsalo ¿No es aburrido ser el chico bueno? ¿No es aburrido seguir a tu tío Ford por todos lados sin que te tome enserio?, ¿No es frustrante que Stan te trate como niña?, ¿No lo es que tu hermana te crea un nerd paranoico? Todos te creen demente, creen que eres un chiste, una broma después de todo lo que has hecho por ellos- Al acabar de decir eso su cuerpo dejo de ser amarillo para que como si fuera una televisión mostrar imágenes de viejos recuerdos, llenos de ira, humillación y pena, yo hablando y Ford ignorándome, yo hablando y Stan burlándose, yo hablando y siendo molestado por Mabel, Wendy rechazándome, Gideon y Pacifica humillándome, yo siendo golpeado por chicos del colegio y yo siendo la burla de todos… Igual que siempre- Tú los has ayudado ¿Y cómo te han pagado? Te tratan como si fueras basura._

 _-Lo que me pase no es tu asunto Cipher –Musité dándole la espalda en verdad ver eso me hacía sentir más débil de lo que era._

 _-Claro que lo es, a diferencia de ellos tu si me importas si no fuera así no te ofrecería esto –Puso su mano en mi hombro. En verdad sonaba como si le preocupara, no por nada es el amo de la mente, él sabe manipular todo a su antojo – Únete a mí y seremos tu y yo contra el mundo Pino, serás el amo de esta miserable tierra, solo imagínalo por un momento ¿No deseas libertad? Libertad de ser tú, ellos solo te impedirán que lo logres acaso… ¿No deseas de liberarte de las cadenas?_

 _-Quizás no quiera ser libre – Solté las palabras de la nada su ojo expresaba tranquilidad y cierta sorpresa como si quisiera que pareciera que no le importaba que lo rechazara después de la gran oferta, quitaba su mano de mi hombro mientras se alejaba lentamente._

 _Creía que iba a negarme, que jamás dejara de ser el chico bueno_

 _Se equivoca_

 _-Quizás yo… - Susurre lentamente, en ese momento detuvo su retroceso- Quizás solo quiera poder- Me gire para verlo de nuevo con una sonrisa mientras estiraba el brazo ofreciendo mi mano –Acepto Cipher te dejare entrar._

 _-Wooh – Por la expresión de su ojo pude notar que se sorprendió- Genial por fin nos entendemos- se acercó a mí para estrechar su mano con la mía- Esta vez no serás mi marioneta ¿lo sabes verdad? Serás mi colega._

 _-Llámame amigo –le sonreí- Tenemos cosas que hacer, por ejemplo deshacernos del peso muerto_

 _/_

Mi respiración se agita, no puedo creerlo, yo los mate, yo me deshice de ellos, hice lo que jamás pensaría que haría… Unirme a Cipher

-Ahh Aghh – Un dolor de cabeza aumenta más, siento como si fuera a explotar, mi ojo izquierdo lagrimea del dolor y este aumenta, tanto que ni me puedo mantener de pie

-Vaya, vaya Pine tree ¿Cuánto tiempo ibas a encerrarme? – Sentí como inconscientemente sonreía, el me obligaba a hacerlo

\- BILL –Me quede boquiabierto cambiando mi expresión, lo sentía dentro de mí - ¿Qué rayos paso?

-Tú quisiste terminar el trabajo pino

Escuche el sonido de su risa, era extraño contralábamos el mismo cuerpo, no se sentía como la vez anterior que fui su marioneta, no me sentía usado, me sentía como si pudiera hacerlo todo con el de mi lado, sin pelear, sin ser la molestia del otro, se sentía bien, era como si fuéramos niños compartiendo un juguete.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunta tonta, ya lo sabia

-Oh exactamente lo que te imaginas – Volvió a reír- Vamos que aún tenemos que abrir el portal, quiero presentarte a unos amigos.

-Adelante- Sonreí no podía esperar más, primero mi familia, luego el pueblo y ahora el mundo entero- El Raromagedón comenzara ahora.


End file.
